


Just Friends

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Glory Hole, Kinktober, M/M, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Junmyeon loves to use his tongue stud on anonymous dicks.





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 8: **piercings** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

Junmyeon is 22 and unreasonably proud of his long tongue, so getting a stud put in it was an obvious (if slutty) choice. Most people see his piercing and assume he gives head like a pro, and they’re not wrong--he once got a girl off in 90 seconds with only his mouth on her clit, and he’s pretty damn smug about it.

But Junmyeon also loves having his mouth full and hates commitment, so that’s why he’s here, crouched behind a glory hole in the bathroom of his second-favorite gay bar. He’s had three shots since he got here (two of apple pie vodka, one of jizz) since he got here an hour ago, but it’s early yet. Someone enters the adjoining stall and Junmyeon holds his breath. He lets it out when he hears the double knock, clear but quiet enough that if Junmyeon wasn’t holding himself imobile in hope he wouldn’t have heard it.

Junmyeon shuffles a bit--partially to get more comfortable and partially out of excitement--and taps back, running the barbell in his tongue along the inside of his teeth and staring at the hole cut into the divider in front of him. There’s the familiar sound of a zipper and Junmyeon can see the man isn’t wearing any underwear, the denim peeling away from his body to reveal a flash of skin and dark pubes before it’s covered by a hand ( _square fingers, gold ring_ , he notes) fishing out a cut, ruddy cock.

The man’s only half hard when he feeds his dick through the hole, but Junmyeon’s mouth waters at the thickness of the head alone. He leans forward and sucks it wetly between his lips, closing his eyes to focus on the sensation of the flesh quickly swelling in his mouth. The dick tastes clean, mild and pleasantly of skin, and he wonders if the man had planned to get his dick sucked tonight.

Junmyeon slides his tongue along the firm, hot underside, pressing the barbell in his tongue along the vein. There’s a muffled _’shit!’_ from the other side of the partition and Junmyeon smiles then slurps, the man at full hardness now and filling his mouth. He spreads his knees a little to give his own rapidly hardening dick some space and flicks the tip of his tongue over the cockhead, briefly pressing the ball of his piercing into the slit. 

‘You’re just a little cocksucker aren’t you?’ the voice says derisively. Junmyeon’s gut twists.

Junmyeon doesn’t respond but sucks him down all at once, pressing his lips to the partition and taking in as much cock as possible. The man groans and gives a short thrust, tapping Junmyeon’s soft palate and making him gag. The knowledge that he _could_ choke on this dick makes Junmyeon moan, and he reaches down to press against his own erection. 

Junmyeon loves the filth of the glory hole as much as the anonymity. He relishes the ache in his knees and the implication that he’s a toy to be used, dirty and disposable, like a post-jerkoff tissue. When he’s here, he only exists to get strangers off, and he’s fucking good at it. Junmyeon loves being good at it.

The man is rocking his hips back and forth and Junmyeon starts up a counter rhythm to maximize the slide between the jewelry in his tongue and the back of his throat, savoring the full length of that perfect cock. He moans, louder now, and grinds his clothed dick up into his palm.

‘Mmm, like my dick huh?’ the man asks lowly, and Junmyeon can hear the smirk. ‘Want more?’

Junmyeon mouth is stretched wide and the faster rhythm means he can’t swallow his spit quick enough, so he’s starting to drool down his chin. He’s got one palm braced on the partition and the other clutching his dick through his jeans, desperate for friction. Junmyeon’s lips are slick and numb, pulled tightly over his teeth and his tongue is working on its own to massage the fat dick that’s using his mouth. 

‘That’s right, make me come,’ the man hisses, and Junmyeon groans at the burst of bitter precome across his tongue. He sucks even harder, losing himself in the rhythm but hyper aware of the cock twitching stiffly in his mouth, a brainless hole for the stranger to fuck.

Junmyeon gets no warning before his mouth is flooded with come, but he automatically holds his breath and pushes the tip into this throat. His senses are overwhelmed with the sensation and Junmyeon comes with a final thrust against his hand, jizz soaking his underwear and sliding down his balls. 

‘Swallow it all, fuck!’ the man growls, chasing the tightness of Junmyeon’s throat with a hard, dirty grind. His dick is stuffed so far into the hole Junmyeon’s sure the man’s balls are smashed against the wall. Junmyeon hums and comes back to himself as the cock softens, cleaning it lazily with his tongue and caressing it with his piercing. He gradually becomes aware of the cooling, sticky mess in his underwear and takes a deep breath to lean into the feeling.

‘What a good cocksucker,’ the stranger says, retrieving his dick and tucking it back into his jeans. ‘I’m going to have to visit you again.’

Junmyeon sits back on his heels and hears the man leave the stall, wash his hands, and leave the bathroom. ‘Please,’ Junmyeon says to no one, voice cracking and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
